Nankatsu elementary school
|the tournament team, see Nankatsu SC. For the disambiguation page|Nankatsu (disambiguation)}} 南葛・小学校 |image= Nankatsu_ES_(2018).jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names=New Nankatsu Football Club |first_appearance= }} (南葛小学校, Nankatsu shōgakkō) is a kids' football club from Nankatsu City's public school in the Shizuoka prefecture. Description This school appeared in the elementary school chapters of the Captain Tsubasa manga series. The captain is Ryo Ishizaki. The team achievement, after the inclusion of Tsubasa Ozora was to be the first team to score against Genzo Wakabayashi, and having three members chosen for Nankatsu SC. Uniforms Manga *'Home': White jersey with two thick and thin royal blue parallel shoulder stripes and long sleeves, round collar and the "南葛" kanji, white shorts with two stripes, white socks with royal stripes on top. *'Keeper': Azure jersey with long white-striped sleeves and the black "南葛" kanji. The rest of the uniform is the same as the home version, white shorts and white socks with azure stripes on top. Anime *'1983 anime anime': White jersey with one azure wide stripe, azure circle collar and the black "南葛小" ("Nankatsu Elementary") kanji, white shorts with one azure stripe and white socks with azure stripe on top. The keeper wears a red shirt with a wide white stripe on the sleeves and white round collar, azure shorts with white stripes and the same socks as the other players. The shirts in this version are not numbered. *'1994 anime': This version is very similar to the Japan (Tecmo) 2nd kit. White jersey with one azure wide stripe and azure polo collar, with a stylized "N" font. Azure shorts with a white stripe and white socks with a middle azure stripe on top. The keeper wears a green shirt with green polo collar with a whkte neckline, white shorts with green stripes and green socks with a white line stripe on the top. *'2001 anime': White jersey with long sleeves and two blue stripes, blue circle collar and the "南葛" kanji written in blue, white shorts with two blue stripes and white socks with blue stripes on top. The goalkeeper wears the same uniform as the other players. *'2018 anime': Similar to the manga version but the home version has short sleeves, black kanji and uses azure stripes. Results Previous matches * ○ Nankatsu 0 - 30 Shutetsu ● * ○ Nankatsu 1 - 4 Shutetsu ● (only 2001 anime) Friendly matches * ● Nankatsu 5 - 2 against Nishigaoka ○ * ● Nankatsu ? - ? Yamabuki ○ (only 2001 anime); Nankatsu is the winner. Inter-school tournament * Δ Nankatsu 2 - 2 Shutetsu Δ 2: 2 after extra time (in Super Kickers 1: 1, extra time not available) Others * Δ Nankatsu ? - ? Shutetsu Δ (Farewell match) (aet)Final score unknown. * Δ All-stars Nankatsu ? - ? All-stars Shutetsu Δ (Farewell match) (aet) Squad Personnel * Coach: Roberto Hongo (temporary) 22px|border * Unnamed principal 22px|border * Teacher: Haruko Maruyama 22px|border Others * Supporters: Nankatsu cheerleaders boys' club (Sanae Nakazawa, Koji Nakano, Ichikawa Kazuchige) Other appearances Gallery |-|1983= Tsubasa and Ishizaki (Nankatsu school).jpg|Tsubasa and Ishizaki (1983) Tsubasa and Misaki - Golden Combi.jpg|The Golden Combi is formed. Tsuboi and Manabu (CT).jpg|Tsuboi and Manabu Tsubasa and Genzo (friendly rivals).jpg|Friendly rivarly. |-|SCT, film= Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Roberto flashback (SCT) 3.jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) |-|J= Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Nankatsu_ES_(CTJ).jpg |-|2001= Bruce Harper.jpeg|Ishizaki (2001 anime) Nankatsu elementary (2001).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Tsubasa vs Yamabuki (2001).jpg|Nankatsu vs Yamabuki |-|2018= Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu New Soccer Team Nankatsu_gang_ep4_(2018).jpg Nankatsu_gang_ep4_(2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa_Long_Shot.jpg|Tsubasa's long shot Tsubasa_vs_Nishigaoka.jpg|Tsubasa vs Nishigaoka Ishizaki_tracksuit.jpg|Ishizaki & teammates (2018 anime) Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_2.jpg Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_3.jpg Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_4.jpg Nankatsu_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu whole team Tsubasa Nankatsu ES (2018).jpg |-|Art= Tsubasa_ozora_anime_2018.jpg|Tsubasa Ryo_Ishizaki_Anime_2018.jpg|Ishizaki Taro Misaki Anime 2018.jpg|Misaki SRCL-2725_back.jpg|Nankatsu (1983 anime) PCDG-00072_front.jpg|Nankatsu (1994 anime) PCDA-00684_front.jpg|Nankatsu (1994 anime) AVCA-14290.jpg|Nankatsu (2001 anime) Tsubasa (2001).png |-|Manga= Tsubasa_diving_head_(KD).jpg|Diving head Tsubasa_long_shot_(KD).jpg|Long shot |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Notes External links *Nankatsu Elementary School at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) de:Nankatsu Grundschule Category:Elementary school teams